Every Friday Night
by krissyg927
Summary: Daryl pursues the same woman for over a year. This was a prompt from a friend of mine/


This was a prompt from a friend. Daryl gets shot down in a bar. Of course I took it way too far as usual. Warning for Daryl talking mad shit and being a cocky fuck. Just the way I like him.

Merle sat at the usual table in the usual bar waiting on Daryl as he always did. His brother got out of work half an hour after him to handle the overflow at the shop they owned.

But he would be there, Daryl had a mission tonight and everyone with eyes knew about it. Friday nights were sacrosent, they never missed one since they were old enough to get served.

The old rustic place with the pool table and dartboard was their favorite hang out, for a few reasons. Lately, they had some good bands there to play, and the prices were good.

Tara, who worked behind the bar knew exactly what they wanted to drink and exactly how they liked their nachos. It was just a great, old town bar.

There was already a beer on the table Merle sat at for both of them brought by the waitress Marcy, who Daryl had been trying to get with forever.

That was another reason they were there Friday Nights, not just for the music.

As Merle took a pull from his beer he looked around to see Daryl arriving, through the crowd. His brother stopped to say hi to Tara, who he was tight with, then sidled up to Marcy all charming, but she blew him off once again.

She wasn't mean, but she wasn't interested either, still, Daryl was trying to wear her down anyway. This was nothing new, as soon as she moved to town the year before she was on Daryl's radar and he wasn't likely to give up anytime soon.

The challenge was what made it so sweet, and she was so easy on his eyes, he loved brunettes with green eyes.

"When are you gonna stop hitting on her?" Merle asked as Daryl sat down opposite him.

"When she comes back to my place," Daryl answered with a grin as he took a pull on his beer.

It was all in fun, he never went too far and he always stopped if she told him to. Sometimes if she was having a rough day, she wasn't about his shenanigans and he respected that. He wanted her though.

"I don't think she's buying what you're selling brother," Merle laughed but it didn't matter, Daryl would not be deterred. He hit on her without fail every Friday night and tipped her way too much when she brought them beers.

His tactics worked on females usually, Daryl flirted and they dropped like flies at his feet. But Marcy wouldn't give him the time of day. Unfortunately, she didn't know that Daryl hated taking no for an answer, he heard it as maybe.

Then it was just a matter of convincing her.

Merle got his share too, there were plenty of girls who wanted to spend time with him. Both Dixon brothers were known as pussy hounds throughout four counties and it was all true.

Female company was always available if they wanted it.

"You're like Ahab and she's your white whale," Merle continued.

Daryl chuckled and searched the crowd for her, the band was coming on at eleven and it would start to get rowdy, right now there was just music floating from speakers hooked up to Pandora or something.

Once it was too loud and the place got busy Daryl wouldn't see her much.

"Look at that heart-shaped ass…" Daryl mumbled, she had on jeans and a black tank top with low boots tonight and he couldn't take his eyes off of her, "Come' ere Marce, bring the vodka; do a shot with me." Daryl called her.

To Merle's amusement, she turned and shook her head and mouthed the word "No."

"She is not having it brother," Merle observed and Daryl cracked his knuckles.

"It's only nine o'clock, the night is young, and we need a couple more beers," He finished his beer and set it on the table, and got up to go pursue her again.

He sat down at the bar where she was getting drinks for another table, rested his chin on his hands and watched her. She knew he was there but she was skillfully pretending he wasn't. That just made him grin.

Marcy was used to his game, Daryl didn't bother her at all and in the back of her mind, she found him attractive. Dangerous and attractive, and she enjoyed the banter.

"When you get a minute can you sashay a couple more beers over to my table?"

"Sure Daryl," She replied as he low key eye fucked her once again.

"And your phone number…" He added.

Marcy turned to him then and decided to give him some of his own medicine, "Ok, fine. You want me so bad? Legs unshaven and all?"

"Fuck yeah," His eyes were shining now and he made no attempt to hide the fact that he was ogling her openly now, "I dont give a fuck about that stuff."

"Well…" She answered crossing her arms at her waist, "You'd have to be willing to sign a waiver."

"For what?"

"Absolving me from any and all liability, of course. In case I break you in the sack." She handed him the two beers, putting one in each of his hands. Their fingertips touched and it was electric.

He laughed then, "You're the one who's gonna need the waiver," He winked and then he was on his way back to his table.

/

At last call, after the band had left and most of the customers Merle and Daryl made their way out the door. They both had switched to water after two beers because they were driving and that was typical for them.

As they came out the back door to the parking lot, Marcy was there kicking the side of her car and trying to get a signal on her phone.

Daryl lit a cigarette, turned to his brother and said good night to Merle.

"I got this," He grinned and started walking towards her, "Looks like you need a ride," He drawled to her, nice and slow like a true southern gentleman, and his voice was hot like fire. The way he said ride implied much more than what it was.

Marcy was startled momentarily by her reaction to him, her knees went weak. What the hell was this and why now? She quickly huffed and rolled her eyes at him. But he was right, she needed his help and she knew it.

"Tomorrow I can have Axel come get your car and I'll fix it no big deal," Daryl told her, he was a mechanic and owned his own shop with Merle and Axel.

"No, I can't let you…"

"Shhhhh woman, I said it's no big deal. Come on, I'll drive you home before some nitwit comes along and steals you."

"I'll call an uber, that's what I was trying to…"

Daryl took another drag off his cigarette, "Cell service sucks out here. You know it and I do too," Marcy still didn't answer him, "Look I'm not leaving and you aren't getting in a car with a stranger. Come on. Lock that heap up. I'll call Axel in the morning."

/

"You wanna...come in." Marcy murmured to him when they pulled up to her little house on the dead end street.

The moon was full up in the sky and it was almost romantic. They sat in her driveway and suddenly giving in to him finally seemed like a really good idea to her.

"That's not why I helped you. "

"I know…" Her words lingered in the air between them, this was what he had been trying for all this time. Now he was backing out? Marcy was dumbfounded.

"Marce, when I take you to bed it's not going to be because you're grateful that I rescued you from the side of the road, or cause I fixed your car. I ain't that guy." He explained, with a twinkle in his eye, "But I promise you, when it does happen ...it's going to be epic and not clouded by obligation."

"That's not what this is." Marcy gulped, now he had her hook line and sinker.

He moved closer to her, now their eyes were burning into each other, it was so on.

"Maybe it's not, but I know what I want, and I don't want it like this. I've waited a year. I can wait a little longer," He brought his lips to her neck just below her ear and kissed her there. Letting his breath warm her skin just long enough.

Marcy sighed and got out of the car. Those were strong words coming from him and Marcy suddenly thought she had met her match.

He had just turned her down, the town pussy hound had said no to her. She shook her head as she shuffled up her sidewalk.

In the dark of the car as he watched her walk to her door Daryl smiled, now he had her just where he wanted her.

/

Sometimes Daryl and Merle shot darts on Tuesday nights but Marcy was disappointed that Daryl wasn't there.

She almost asked Merle about it but thought better of it. Now Daryl was avoiding her?

He had fixed her car as promised, it was the serpentine belt, and sent it over with Zack the teenager that worked for them on Saturday afternoon. But she was half expecting him to deliver it himself.

She hoped he would at least, but now after a year of his nonsense, he was playing hard to get? She was almost pissed, if it wasn't so funny.

He was in for a surprise if he thought Marcy was going to fall into his arms now.

As she got ready for work the next night she was spit mad. She had put herself out there and now he went ghost, and this was why she didn't want to fuck him.

Only now she did, bad. But she was still mad.

/

He showed up on Wednesday, which was totally off schedule and without Merle. Before Daryl even opened his mouth that night she gave him the attitude and told him to forget it. For good measure, she added that he should get acquainted with his right hand because it was not happening.

He grinned then, "I'll meet you after closing," He crooned and she gritted her teeth,"Close at 11 tonight, right?"

"Daryl…" She protested.

"Five minutes, that's all I'm asking," He laughed.

"That's how long it's gonna take?" She snarled and he leaned across the bar to get closer to her.

"I can get you off in less than five minutes," He whispered and all the hair stood up on the back of her neck, "Come on, you missed me, admit it…"

Feeling like she had been played she wanted to shoot him down again, but it had worked. She felt tricked but he had piqued her interest by turning her down.

"We'll see," She answered meeting his eyes and he didn't blink.

"I'll take that challenge."

/

He had ridden his motorcycle that night and he urged her to get on and hold on tight. The wind was low that night and it was warm out but the ride to her house was short.

During the night Daryl had explained to her that he sent Zack with the car because he was swamped at work that day and didn't want to crowd her in case she regretted what she had said. It had been a year of him pursuing her and he didn't want her getting buyers remorse before he got a chance to seal the deal.

Marcy wasn't buying it, but at the moment it didn't matter to her. He had played her or seduced her or both.

Now they were at her house and before she even tossed her jacket and keys down he had her by the hand and pulled her close to him.

"Come here beautiful…" He brought his hands up to cup her face and looked at her from under lust-filled hooded eyes, "We doing this?" His eyes searched hers and she nodded quickly once.

That was all the encouragement Daryl needed. His lips were on hers finally in a scorching kiss that was a year in the making. Marcy was overwhelmed by him just like she had thought it would be.

Daryl moaned as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and devoured her. Her arms went around him as she returned his kiss with equal passion.

"You got that waiver," He teased as he nipped and sucked his way down her neck, "I'm ready to sign on the dotted line."

"Thought I was gonna need it," She teased back pressing herself against him and feeling him hard already.

"Oh, I'm gonna throw you around a little," He answered, "But you're gonna like it...a lot."

Their shoes scuffed across the floor as they made their way to the closest spot which was her couch.

They stopped to get their boots off then their hands were all over each other again as Daryl pulled her down onto his lap.

Her hands were twisting in his shirt as they kissed again, and again. He was a dirty kisser, just as she suspected. If he fucked like he kissed she was in for a wild time tonight.

Marcy ran her fingers over his chest and Daryl responded to her soft touch and bucked his hips into hers as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked as he snaked his hands over her stomach, moving her shirt to the side and up towards her perfect breasts.

He had been dying to touch them for a year, and he intended to spend some quality time with his face in between them.

"I don't know, " She answered truthfully, and them moaned when his thumbs swiped over her nipples,"Oh fuck…" She arched her back and pushed down against him. He was hard and throbbing and she could feel him, he was huge.

"You know…" He pressed, as he lifted her shirt with delight and left open mouth, hot, wet kisses over her bra, "Say it…"

"I want you…" She groaned while his hands held her on each side and he licked over the now wet material covering her nipples.

"Say it again!" Daryl demanded bringing the palm of his hand over her other breast, "Tell me again... "

"Oh god dammit," She cried, "I want you "

"It's mutual…so glad you finally see things my way," He growled against her skin, "This is gonna be so good..." He sucked now, all over her soft skin and she shivered, then Daryl sucked harder, until she couldn't take anymore.

Marcy moved on his lap, sliding herself against his cock and he was out of his mind. His hands rested on her hips while she did her best to bring him to his knees with her body.

"You're a fucking dynamo baby, I knew it…"

In one quick movement, she was underneath him and he was pulling her jeans down.

"This ok?" Daryl checked, and she nodded, as he put one of her legs on each of his shoulders, then looked up at her and she was nodding her head already.

Marcy knew what he meant to do as he kissed down over her stomach till he got to her pantyline. His fingers slid under the elastic and he looked up at her before running his nose down over her already damp panties.

"Mmmmmmm," He groaned and the vibration from his mouth took her breath away and he had her panties off in a second.

Daryl placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them apart, laying kisses all the way from her knees to her inner thigh, "You want it… should I stop?" He grinned up at her.

"I'll fucking kill you if you stop …" She breathed out, dug her hand into his hair and pulled.

"Fuck me!" Daryl growled, a hair puller too, he hit the jackpot this time. He grinned and licked her nice and slow with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh fuck!" She squirmed, trying to get closer to his face and his lips traveled over her pussy like an expert.

He delivered on his promise to make her cum over and over again with his tongue and fingers until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Marcy's hands pulled at his jeans and his belt buckle in a frenzy and it wasn't fast enough. She rolled over so that she was on top of him, and sunk down on Daryl's cock before he knew what hit him.

She was warm and wet and tight around him and his eyes rolled around in his skull as his mind got blown away by her.

This girl fucked.

"Oh fuck yes! Ride me baby," He gripped her hips with his hands and she was indeed a lunatic, taking what she wanted from him. He had never been fucked this hard in his life.

"I'm gonna ride you all night long!"

"Hell yeah you are," She was some kind of fuck demon and he was going to die. What a way to go though.

"Daryl, oh my God. Come on, come on…give me more."

Daryl looked down, watching their hips collide and his cock going in and out of her and he was about to lose it fast.

"Keep it up baby, fuck me good," He reached his head up to kiss her again, "Oh god, oh fuck."

He rolled them over, misjudged the couch, and they landed on the floor with him on top now and they just kept going.

Daryl hooked his arms under her knees and rolled his hips, eliciting deep sexy moans from her. Marcy crossed her feet on his back and the feeling drove him wild.

He could feel her body quivering, she was almost there, just to amp it up some more he laid a smack on the side of her hip. Then caressed the spot as he leaned down to kiss her again, then another smack and another until she came hard. Her whole body shook and tingled from her scalp to her toes and he loved watching that happen to her.

"YES! Baby yes! Oh my god!" She yelled while her body squeezed his cock like a vice and he was done. Even if he could stop it, he didn't want to. He had to cum right now.

"Oh god dammit!" He screamed, "Fuck yes! Fuck! YES!"

It exploded behind his eyes and everything went white for what seemed like five minutes. It was hard to breathe and if he checked his pulse it would have been bounding out of control.

Then he was laying next to her on the floor with no idea how he ended up on his side, trying to catch his breath like she was.

"Jesus Christ woman!" He gasped, pushing his hair out of his face and looked over at her, "You trying to kill me?"

"Don't even," She laughed, "I warned you."

Daryl shook his head, "Yeah you did, this might be the best fuck I even had."

"You mean it was the best fuck you ever had," Marcy corrected.

"Maybe," He teased, "Might need to do it again just to be sure."

The End

Notes: Thank you for reading please let me know what you think.


End file.
